The Elemental Angel and Blue Flame Alchemists
by Aneko.Inoue
Summary: a story my friend is writing and I'm posting. Jasmine's turning 19, Ed falls in love, Aneko and Jass get attacked by Greed. What does Greed want with Jasmine? And why does Jasmine not want to get Aneko involved? EDxOC ROY/ENVY/GREEDxOC


Okay, I did not write this, my friend Tori-chan did. I'm posting it because I'm in it! I'm Aneko Mustang, Roy Mustang's niece. So, just so you know, the only part I _actually_ wrote is at the end where it says **_In Aneko's Room_** and that's because I felt like the moment should be explained in detail, which Tori-chan did not put in. Since it wasn't there, I decided to make it and put it in myself. When she adds more to the story, I will post it up. Hope you like it!

**_

* * *

_**

**_In Central_**

Al – What does the Colonel want, brother?

Ed – He just said to come and that's it—

Al – Just try to stay calm while in there—

Ed – Leave me alone—

_**In Mustang's Office**_

Roy – Take a seat Edward—

Ed – Is this another mission?

Roy – Sort of… I need you to find Riza's friend…—

Ed – WHAT!!—(stands up)

Roy – Listen, alright, her friend is an alchemist and knows a lot about the Philosopher's Stone—

Ed – Where is her friend??

Roy – With Riza right now shopping, but what ever you do, don't ask her about the Philosopher's Stone, alright?

Ed – Okay… wait, it's a girl?!

Roy – Yes, her name is Jasmine: the Elemental Angel Alchemist—

Ed – Is there anything else you needed?

Roy – Yeah, get taller, Midget. smiles

Ed – I'M NOT A MIDGET!!

_**Central Shopping Market**_

Riza – Why won't you wear a dress??

Jasmine – I hate dresses and skirts—

Aneko – alright—

Voice – Hey, Lieutenant Hawkeye! (they turn around to see Ed and Al running up to them)

Riza – What is it Ed?

Ed – Colonel Jerk sent me here to meet your friend…—(looks at Aneko)—who are you?

Aneko – Roy Mustang's niece, Aneko Mustang: the Blue Flame Alchemist.

Ed – Nice to meet you, I'm Ed Elric and this is Al. (points to Al while staring at Aneko)

Riza – Oh yeah, tomorrow is Jasmine's birthday—

Jasmine – yea…(looks at the pet store) Hey Riza, I'm going to the pet store, okay?

Riza – Alright…

Aneko – I'll come too, Jass (Aneko and Jasmine walk inside the pet store)

_**In the alley behind the pet store**_

Lust – Envy, just do it—

Envy – Hell no! (gets off the crate he was sitting on)

Sloth – it's either that or Greed will get his hands on her—

Envy – Ugh!! Fine, wait what kind of—

Lust – it says here that she loves cats—

Envy – then this will be very easy—

Lust – wait Envy, the Elric brothers may be her friends so don't—

Envy – alright!! (shapshifts into a little cat with white and black fur with green eyes)

Sloth – very cute, one of us will come by every night to see what other info you can get—

Lust – remember, don't talk or else you'll blow your cover—

'Cat' – (hisses at them and walks inside the pet store from the back door)

Sloth – so, Jasmine may be one of us, but why was she locked up in Lab 5?

Lust – I don't know, but Greed is after her for some reason—

_**Inside the pet store**_

Shopkeeper – Hey Jasmine, Aneko… have you decided?

Jasmine – yes, I want a cat—

Aneko – you and cats, Jass—

Shopkeeper – okay then, follow me (they walk over towards the cats to see two playing and one sleeping in the corner) which one?

Jasmine – hmm… that one in the corner—

Shopkeeper – alright then, oh and don't worry about paying, after you saved my daughter from the fire—

Jasmine – no problem, and thank you (the white and black cat wakes up and sees Jasmine)

Shopkeeper – (to Aneko) do you want something?

Aneko – no

Shopkeeper – here Jasmine (gives her a present)

Jasmine – you really didn't have to—

Shopkeeper – I wanted to, and tell your brother to visit—

Jasmine – I will…(the black and white cat jumps into Jasmine's arms) bye! (Jasmine and Aneko leave the pet store with the cat)

_**With the Others**_

Riza – but yeah, Jasmine has a crush on Roy—

Voice – Riza!! (they all look to see Jasmine and Aneko with a black and white cat)

Riza – what—it's true—

Ed – How old are you two?

Jasmine – I'm 18 ½

Aneko – I'm 16, why do you ask?

Ed – oh, nothing –

Jasmine – I have to go home—

Riza – Wait… Ed, do you both have a place to stay?

Ed – We were just going to stay at a hotel—

Riza – you can stay at Jasmine's house, she has plenty of rooms—

Jasmine – what... whatever, they can stay—

Riza – I live a few houses down but I don't have a lot of rooms—

Jasmine – alright, fine, how long are you staying?

Ed – We don't know until we get another mission—

Riza – How is your brother, Jasmine?

Jasmine – you know how he is, only nice to me and Aneko and cold to everyone else—

Ed – who is your brother? Don't you guys have parents too…(sees her face darken)

Riza – Oh no, Jasmine…

Jasmine – (a tear rolls down her face and she runs off down the street with Aneko)

Ed – what did I say?

Riza – something that brings back horrible memories—

Ed – horrible memories?

Riza – do you boy's really want to know?

Ed and Al – if you don't mind—

Riza – alright then, let's go to my house so that no one hears. (the three of them walk towards Riza's house)

_**Riza's House**_

Ed – what happened?

Riza – Jasmine's parents worked at Lab 5 trying to create the Philosopher's Stone, but then they had Jasmine—

Al – what about her brother?

Riza – he was 5 when she was born, but when Jasmine turned 18, her parents used her to create the Stone and they were successful, but she died—

Ed – then how is she…

Riza – she came back as a Homunculus but different. She still has the Stone but inside her body and if she gets really emotional then she will turn into a Homunculus—

Al – is she dangerous?

Riza – no, but her brother is her twin and she can use alchemy—it just takes a lot out of her—

Ed – her entire body is…(looks at the ground)

Riza – the first time she used it was when her parents forced her to watch her best and only friend (whisper) in front of her—

Al – that's horrible—

Riza – I'll take you two over to her house—

Ed – will she be alright?

Riza – yes, just don't ask her about Lab 5.

_**At Jasmine's House**_

Jasmine – I totally forgot to name you… how about Phantom?

'Cat' – meow!

Jasmine – I can't believe he asked me about them—

'Cat' – mew??

Jasmine – my so called parents created the Philosopher's Stone inside my body while I was an unborn baby and I'm a Homunculus too…someone knocks on the door

Voice – Jasmine! It's me, Riza, and the Elric brothers!

Aneko – Come on in!

'Cat' – _Holy hell she is the Philosopher's Stone! Hmm... maybe I won't tell the others about this._

Ed – I'm sorry about earlier—

Jasmine – it's alright, I'm kind of used to it—

Riza – if you need me, I'll be at my house. (Riza gives Jasmine a hug and leaves)

Aneko – Jass can't bring a human back to life, only animals and heal people—

Al – we heard about your brother—

Jasmine – okay, promise not to tell anyone?

Ed and Al – sure

Jasmine – my brother is a chimera and I have two kids from Lab 5 that are both dog Chimeras—

Ed – can we see them?

Aneko – sure, follow us. (they walk up the stairs with the 'cat' following)

_**In Jasmine's Room**_

Jasmine – Streak, Gale, you can come out now, me and Aneko are back! (two little kids come out of her bathroom)

Streak – who are they, big sis? (points to the brothers)

Aneko – this is Ed and Al Elric—

Gale – are you sure they won't tell?

Jasmine – yes.

Ed – how old are you?

Streak – I'm 5 years old

Gale – and I'm 6 years old

Al – who takes care of them?

Aneko – Riza does on her days off until we get back from work—

Streak – hey sis… a creepy guy was sneaking around the house today.

Jasmine – what did he look like?

Gale – he has round sunglasses, a fur vest, and a weird mark on his left hand like big sis—

Al – what did the mark look like?

Streak – like a dragon eating its tail—

Ed – a Homunculus…

Aneko – _They know about Homunculus!?_

Voice – hey Jass, who are you talking to? (a boy with black hair, red eyes wearing black camo pants and no shirt on walks into the room)

Jasmine – go back to bed Chaos—

Ed – is this your…

Chaos – yeah, her brother… wait, your that kid that works for the military—

Jasmine – Chaos, calm down, they are my friends.

Chaos – fine. (sits on her bed with a bored expression on his face)

Gale - (yawns) how was your day sis?

Jasmine – good, I got new clothes and a cat.

Ed – where is the… (Phantom bites Ed's leg hard) OUCH!!

Chaos – I guess the cat doesn't like you Ed.

Jasmine – sorry Ed (the cat jumps into Jasmine's arms meowing)

Ed – stupid cat! (glares at Phantom)

Jasmine – you can pick one of the rooms boys, but Chaos's room will be locked—

Ed – how does he get…

Chaos – I can phase through the door.

Jasmine – (sighs) I'm going to have fanboys running after me tomorrow—

Ed – Why?

Streak – it's her birthday!

Chaos – let's go to bed, I'm tired…

Jasmine – you sleep all day and at times you sleep in my room with me—

Chaos – I'm your brother, I worry about you—

Aneko – Night, Ed (blushes and runs off)

_**Next Morning**_

(Streak and Gale run into Ed and Al's room to 'wake' them up)

Ed – I'm awake dang it! You didn't have to hit me with a lamp!

Gale – well, you wouldn't wake up—

Al – where is Jasmine?

Streak – downstairs making breakfast and 'Riza' is here too—

Ed – great… where's Aneko?

Gale – with Jasmine

_**Downstairs**_

'Riza' – Happy birthday Jasmine!

Jasmine – thanks 'Riza' and thanks for the backpack

'Riza' – you needed a new one—

Voice – breakfast smells good

Jasmine – thank you Ed, I guess the little demons woke you up? (smiles)

Ed – yeah, by hitting me with a lamp on the head!!

Streak – we said we were sorry! Meanie!!

Voice – how is a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling going on?!... Happy birthday Jass.

Jasmine – thanks Chaos, it's weird seeing you awake this early.

Chaos – yeah… I'm going around town today, you need anything? (gives her a hug from behind)

Jasmine – Yeah, a brother who isn't lazy.

Chaos – geez, thanks Jass. I now know how much you love me.

Jasmine – You know it! (grabs her new backpack)

Aneko – Where's Phantom? ('Riza' flinches)

Jasmine – I don't know, he was sleeping on my pillow next to my head last night—

'Riza' – we have to go or else we'll be late.

Jasmine – alright, we will see you later! (they both walk out the door with Aneko)

Ed – that cat she has is weird—

Chaos – I know. (eats an apple)

_**At Central Military HQ**_

Jean – hey Jasmine!—

Jasmine – no Jean, I'm not going out with you!

Jean – aw man! (pouts)

'Riza' – I'm going to see the Colonel, Jasmine

Jasmine – um, okay. I'll see you later 'Riza'. ('Riza' walks away)

Fuery – Riza seems really weird today

Voice – Lieutenant General Jasmine!

Jasmine – huh? (Armstrong picks her up and hugs her)

Aneko – Armstrong! She needs air!

Armstrong – Sorry (puts her down)

Jean – You okay Jass?

Jasmine – yeah…

Aneko – what did you need Armstrong?

Armstrong – Colonel Roy Mustang was looking for you

Jasmine – oh, is he in his office?

Armstrong – yes (they all walk down the hallway towards Roy's office to see Ed and Al standing outside)

Aneko – What's wrong Ed?

Al – you really don't want to go in there Jass…

Jean – why?

Ed – just trust us, you don't…( Jasmine opens the door to see Ryou kissing 'Riza')

Jasmine – Roy… why…(Roy moves away from 'Riza' who is smirking)

Roy – Jass, I swear I didn't kiss—

Jasmine – 'Riza'…

'Riza' – you took too long in showing Roy how much you love him—

Jasmine – this always happens… by the way, here is the watch you gave me… Roy! (grabs her state watch and throws it on the floor close to Roy's feet) I hope we never meet again… traitor! (runs down the hallway crying with Aneko behind her)

'Riza' – (starts laughing) Step one, complete.

Jean – who are you?! ('Riza' changes to…)

Ed – Envy!!

Roy – What did you mean by 'Step one, complete'?

Envy – let's just say that something is going on and little Jasmine is the guest of honor—

Roy – stay far away from Jasmine! Don't you even touch her!!

Envy – I can't do that, see, she knows about Hohenheim of Light and where he is at—

Al – you were her cat, weren't you?

Envy – that's right, I know how she feels—

Roy – how would you know how she…

Envy – that's for me to know and for you to find out.

Roy – (glares at Envy) Why did you…

Envy – for her not to trust you anymore… she has been suffering because of her parents and…(Ed tries to attack the walking palmtree but misses) gotta go! See ya later Shorty! (jumps out the window smirking)

Al – we have to find Jasmine—

Ed – we have to get her before Envy does—

Roy – Ed, Al, you're with me… we'll check out her house—(they leave)

_**With Jasmine**_

Streak – sis, what's wrong?

Jasmine – we have to leave Central

Gale – why?

Chaos – let me guess, 'it' happened

Aneko – no, Roy was kissing Riza in his office—

Jasmine – we need to go somewhere…where the military can't find us. (they all grab their bags and walk out of the house to the train station)

_**10 minutes later at Jasmine's house**_

(Al breaks down the door)

Roy – Jasmine!! (silence) We are too late!

Ed – maybe they went to the train station!

Roy – hey Ed, does Jasmine have a crush on me?

Ed – yeah, why?

Roy – just wondering… by the way, my niece, Aneko, has a big crush on you.

Al – WOW! You're lucky brother!

_**On the train**_

Streak – Hey big sis, I'm hungry.

Gale – yeah, me too

Chaos – I'll take you both to the dining car…

Jasmine – I'll stay here looks out the window

Chaos – I'll bring you back something, Aneko do you want to come?

Aneko – no, I'll stay with Jasmine (Chaos and the twins walk to the next car, leaving Jasmine and Aneko)

Jasmine – _Why did she kiss him?!_

Aneko – Jass…

Voice – excuse me miss?

Jasmine and Aneko – huh? (they both look up to see a woman around her late teens wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, with brown hair and green eyes)

Woman – may I sit with you and your friend?

Jasmine – sure… my name is Jasmine

Aneko – and mine's Aneko

'Sakura' – I'm Sakura (sits next to Jasmine)

Jasmine – (sighs)

'Sakura' – What's wrong Jasmine?

Aneko – she used to work for the military but our best friend kissed the guy she liked

'Sakura' – what was his name?

Jasmine – Roy Mustang…

'Sakura' – don't worry, there are way better guys out there… you deserve a guy that will treat you right and never hurt you anyway.

Jasmine – thanks (smiles a little)

Aneko – It's about time you smiled.

'Sakura' – I'm glad I could help. _Good, as long as nothing bad happens_…(they hear an explosion)

Jasmine – what the…(Streak and Gale run towards them)

Aneko – what's going on?

Jasmine – and where's Chaos?

Streak – fighting a big guy wearing an old military uniform

Gale – and that guy has a huge hammer!

Jasmine – 'Sakura', can you take the kids somewhere safe?

'Sakura' – sure, just be careful

Gale – and also that really creepy guy we saw the other day is here too

Aneko – we'll handle it ('Sakura' grabs the twins' hands)

Jasmine – Go before it gets dangerous (they run of while Aneko and Jasmine run outside)

_**With Chaos**_

Law – Where is the Elemental Alchemist?

Chaos – I'm not telling the likes of you!!

Voice – Chaos!!

Chaos – Jasmine stay back! (gets thrown into the train and it blows up)

Jasmine – NO Chaos!! (looks at them) Who the hell are you?!

Greed – the name's Greed, hun (smirks at her while checking her out)

Aneko – Back off! What do you want?!

Greed – well, I was looking for Jasmine.

Jasmine – What? How do you know my name?

Greed – you were at Lab 5, being tested on and you're a Homunculus like me.

Jasmine – I never say you…

Greed – I was confined to a room (Chaos appears in front of Aneko with bat wings, red markings all over his body and blood red eyes)

Chaos – stay away from Jasmine!

Greed – you're her brother, right? But who is she? (points to Aneko)

Aneko – my name's Aneko Mustang: the Blue Flame Alchemist—

Greed – yeah, and a very short temper… Chaos calm down.

Chaos – fine

Aneko – I don't have a short temper, Jass!

Jasmine – yeah, you do… your name is Greed, right?

Greed – yeah

Jasmine – I heard about you from Dante… the Ultimate Shield

Greed – yeah, that's me

Jasmine – Chaos, get going. I'll be fine. (a glint in her eye)

Aneko – I know that look in your eyes Jass… you want to fight

Chaos – I'm not leaving without you Jass…

Jasmine – go and find the twins

Chaos – alright, just don't die and watch this guy… I don't trust him

Aneko – you don't trust any guy around Jass (Chaos flies off)

Greed – now then…

Jasmine – how much do you know about me?

Greed – you were beaten as a child, they killed your best and only friend to trigger the Philosopher's Stone—

Jasmine – At least you don't know all of it—

Aneko – I don't see why they call you the Ultimate Shield, you look like a pimp

Greed – really now… why do you say that?

Jasmine – the way you dress

Aneko – why don't you show us proof?

Greed – I don't like hurting girls

Aneko and Jasmine – OMG! You're scared to fight two girls!

Greed – I guess I'll have to show you two why I'm called the Ultimate Shield (takes off his fur vest and sunglasses while he changes)

Jasmine – I have never fought a Homunculus before

Aneko – same here (puts on blue bracelets with flame symbols on them)

Greed – (stretches out a little) Now do you believe me?

Jasmine and Aneko – Nope (markings appear on Jasmine's body and her eyes change to deep purple)

Greed – how about we make a deal, you come with me willingly and Aneko can come too—

Jasmine – nah, I don't go with anyone I don't know or trust.

Greed – I guess I'll have to use force to—

Aneko – we can't picture you hurting a girl.

Greed – I'm greedy as hell and I want everything

Aneko and Jasmine – let us guess, you use force to get what you want

Greed – you got that right (gets in fighting stance)

Jasmine – _I have to be very careful around this guy, he seems pretty strong_. You want to go first?

Greed – no, you can if you want (gets punched)

Aneko – holy… (Greed stands up)

Greed – I told you… I used the carbon in my body to make a strong shield

Jasmine – I think you broke my wrist

Greed – see, I don't want to badly hurt—(Jasmine's wrist glows blue)

Aneko – Jass can heal herself and use any alchemy she has seen once

Greed – you're good, I give you that, but once this is over you will belong to me—

Jasmine – I belong to no one!

_**2 Hours Later**_

Aneko – Jass, you okay?

Jasmine – yeah…(Aneko snaps her fingers and blue flames appear in front of Jasmine)

Greed – you both tired out? I was having fun (changes back and smirks)

Jasmine – Aneko…

Aneko – you got it, Jass! (sets a car on fire and Jasmine kicks it at Greed)

Greed – you think fire can hurt me!?

Aneko – yeah, but there is a secret to my blue flames! (Greed barely dodges the car and the blue flames touch his arm)

Jasmine – her flames can also freeze anything they touch. (Greed's left arm turns to ice)

Aneko – Jass let's get out of here (they both run off towards town)

Greed – they are very good at fighting (breaks the ice off) Donchet, you're with me, it's time to find two little girls

_**With Jasmine and Aneko**_

Aneko – the markings are disappearing, Jass

Jasmine – I know, come on, let's find a place to hide from Greed…

_**With Greed and Donchet**_

Greed – is their scent anywhere around here?

Donchet – yes, but it's faint

Greed – which way? (puts his fur vest back on while they walk)

Donchet – somewhere in the market area

Greed – They are trying to find a place to rest from our fight

Donchet – what are their names again?

Greed – Jasmine and Aneko (they walk into the market area)

Donchet – their scent is very strong here and it's everywhere

Greed – _Very clever of you girls to have your scent everywhere in the market place._

_**With Jasmine and Aneko**_

Aneko – (looking out the window) Greed and some guy with him just walked into the market area

Jasmine – how much food did you "buy"?

Aneko – I don't know, just eat something because I know you didn't eat breakfast

Jasmine – fine (eats a sandwich) are they anywhere close to us?

Aneko – no, and don't talk with food in your mouth

Jasmine – (swallows) you do the same Pyro

Aneko – shut up and eat (glares at her)

Jasmine – 'kay… I wonder why Greed wants me...

Voice – because you're like me and I want you (both girls look at the door to see Greed standing there smirking)

Jasmine – how the…

Greed – I asked around if they say a girl with torn clothes and purple eyes—

Aneko – Jass, we need to—(Greed knocks out Aneko)

Greed – Now then Jasmine… will you come with me?

Jasmine – Fine, just don't hurt Aneko

Greed – I won't, I promise. (holds his hand out to her while Donchet walked in and picks up the blue Pyro)

_**With Chaos and Envy**__**  
**_

Chaos – what are you talking about Envy?

Envy – I saw Greed, another Homunculus who is after Jasmine

Chaos – why is Greed after her?

Envy – how the hell am I supposed to know? But once I find her—

Chaos – if you harm her, you are dead, got it?!

Envy – I won't hurt her, I know how she feels. She has never felt loved before—

Chaos – not a lot of people understand what she is going through—

Envy – I have a feeling that Greed got to her (Envy stands up and starts to walk away)

Chaos – Wait Envy! Let me ask you something… do you have feelings for Jasmine?

Envy – yeah… I do. _I won't let Greed take what belongs to me!_

_**At Devil's Nest**_

Greed – Marta, is there any spare rooms? (Greed is sitting next to Jasmine with an arm around her waist)

Marta – No (Aneko is still knocked out on a couch across from Greed and Jasmine)

Voice – Greed, who did you bring (Kimbly walks down the stairs and stops once he sees Jasmine)

Marta – What's wrong?

Jasmine – not you again—

Greed – you know him? (looks at her through his sunglasses)

Kimbly – Why the hell are you here?!

Jasmine – Greed kidnapped me, Crimson… but the way, here (throws a box at him and he opens it)

Kimbly – how the… where did you get this?

Jasmine – yeah, I found it in a very guarded room. (Kimbly puts on a necklace that has a red crescent moon on it)

Aneko – (wakes up) what the hell hit me?!

Greed – oh, you're awake

Aneko – you son of a—(about to snap her fingers but Greed stops her)

Greed – I wouldn't do that if I were you Aneko

Aneko – why do you say that?!

Greed – look at Jasmine's wrists (holds up Jasmine's left wrist to see)

Aneko – how did you know about my bracelets?

Law – I told him (Greed puts down her wrist)

Greed – so if you snap your fingers it will hurt Jasmine (holds her close to him)

Jasmine – …let go Greed—

Greed – rather not, because…

Kimbly – Jass, why are you really here?

Jasmine – I quit the military because… (a tear goes down her face)

Kimbly – Jass, please don't cry (walks over and sits down next to her)

Greed – what happened?

Aneko – a guy she liked was kissed by our best friend in his office and we walked in.

Kimbly – it will be okay… (looks at her and Aneko's clothes) why are yours and Aneko's clothes all torn up?

Aneko and Jasmine – we fought Greed

Marta – who won?

Greed – we didn't finish but she punches hard

Aneko – yeah, but why did you rip up our clothes?

Greed – you really want to know? (smirks at Jasmine)

Jasmine – you greedy…(punches him and he goes into a wall) jerk!

Kimbly – you have got to watch your temper Jass (Greed slowly stands up)

Greed – man, you sure are feisty… I like it

Jasmine – you perverted bas—(Kimbly covers her mouth)

Kimbly – what did I say about cursing?

Jasmine – (growls and elbows him below the belt)

Aneko – when she is mad, never get in her way

Jasmine – you got that right

Kimbly – (slowly gets off the ground) you know I was going to let you stay in my room Jass, but after that I will let Greed have you—

Jasmine – what?! (about to run, but Greed grabs her around the waist, smirking evilly)

Greed – I'm not that bad once you get to "know" me Jass

Jasmine – Kimbly you are soo going to die!!

Greed – it looks like I'm going to have to tame you Jass (rests his chin on her shoulder)

Jasmine – hang on, wait… then where is Aneko going to sleep?

Marta – in my room (Greed drags the struggling girl up stairs)

Aneko – he won't hurt her, will he?

Kimbly – no, just be perverted around her and flirt with her—

Voice – OUCH!!

Kimbly – let me guess, she bit you Greed?

Voice – yes! (they hear a thud and a crash)

_**In Greed's room**_

Greed – how do you know Dante? (Greed is sitting on Jasmine's waist)

Jasmine – I met her after I killed my parents 150 years ago

Greed – how old are you?

Jasmine – 350 years old, but I look 18

Greed – what's your Homunculus name?

Jasmine – Sin, or Innocence

Greed – I heard about you, we met once and I heard stories about you from Dante. She said that you were a troublemaker and a prankster

Jasmine – yep and I still am too, of course she would never punish me

Greed – why did they force you to watch your friend die?

Jasmine – they wanted to see if I could trigger the Stone and it worked

Greed – I'm sorry about your friend (they hear a small meow at the window)

Jasmine – huh? (looks at the window) Phantom?

Greed – what the… (gets off her and opens the window while the 'cat' jumps inside the room)

Jasmine – I know it's you… Envy (the cat smirks and changes back into his normal/preferred form)

Envy – so that's why you picked me

Jasmine – yeah and you know that I can't resist cats, Palmtree (Envy sits down next to her)

Envy – how did you figure out it was me?

Jasmine – last night when I was in the shower—

Envy – I was so close to seeing you naked too, until you left me in the closet!

Jasmine – your eyes flashed purple and only you know that I love cats, pervert!

Greed – how did you…

Envy – I had a feeling that you got to her and decided to check here

Jasmine – Greed please let him stay

Greed – alright, fine, but stay away from her

Envy – too late for that (wraps his arms around her waist and smirks at Greed)

Jasmine – Stop causing trouble Envy—

Envy – Never (looks at her clothes) what happened to your clothes??

Jasmine – Greed decided to give me a new look by ripping mine and Aneko's clothes during the fight we had—

Greed – you look good like that—

Envy – back off Greed, she's mine—

Greed – you back off! She belongs to me!—

Jasmine – sighs guys, stop fighting—

Greed – let go of Sin right now!

Envy – only I get to call her Sin or Innocence!

Jasmine – Shut up now!! (they both stop and look at her) Now stop fighting over me or else—

Greed – or else what? (smirks)

Jasmine – you really don't want to know, and Envy knows what I mean—

Envy – yeah, she can change to her final form but…

Jasmine – (stomach growls) I didn't get to eat much food

Envy – I'll get you some—

Greed – (runs out the door)

Envy – now that he is gone…(closes the door)

Jasmine – no Envy…(Envy jumps on her and pins her hands down above her head)

Envy – I missed you, Sin… Greed thinks that you belong to him but you really belong to me (leans down towards her) why did you leave?

Jasmine – my friend was kidnapped by my parents from Lab 5

Envy – don't you ever leave me again (kisses her on the lips and makes it a little rough until Greed burst back into the room)

Greed – get off her Envy! (Envy lifts up his head, ending the kiss)

Envy – why should I? I met her first and know her better than you do!

Greed – she's mine!

Envy – mine you stupid moron!!

Jasmine – um, guys…(they ignore her)

Envy – I know her favorite animal, food, color—

Greed – no you don't!

Jasmine – shut up right now or else I'll kill you both right here!!

Envy – I'm too cute to die—

Greed – and I'm too good looking to die! (Envy and Jasmine stare at Greed like he as two heads)

Envy and Jasmine – you're drunk, aren't you?

Greed – not yet, why do you ask?

Jasmine – no reason (Envy lets go of her hands but is still sitting on her waist)

Greed – anyway, here is some food for you Jasmine (hands her the plate)

Envy – none for me? Wow I feel loved Greed

Greed – shut up Palmtree

Envy – only Sin can call me that, Greed!

Jasmine – please don't fight and Envy you can have some of my food

Envy – yay!! (hugs her) soo when are you going to take another shower?

Jasmine – when I get a new pair of clothes because I'm not walking around like this—

Greed – I told Marta to get you a pain of her clothes to wear

Jasmine – alright, cool

Envy – I'll change into another cat again if you do—

Jasmine – fine, just don't start whining again—

Greed – why are you so nice to Envy?

Jasmine – I've known him all my life and he is only calm when I'm around (a knock comes to the door)

Greed – come in (Marta and Aneko walk inside)

Envy – (eats an apple from the plate)

Aneko – who are you?! And why are you sitting on Jass?!

Envy – my name is Envy, I'm a Homunculus like her and I'm protecting her from Greed.

Marta – but why are you sitting on her?

Jasmine – he loves to sit on me

Marta and Aneko – oh… is he your boyfriend?

Greed – no! And he was just leaving!

Envy – touch me and you die!

Aneko – WOW Jass, a lot of guys want you

Jasmine – can I please get some clothes that aren't ripped?!

Greed and Envy – sure

Marta – here's some clothes I have

Jasmine – Envy off, now!

Envy – no (gets kicked in the stomach by Jasmine's foot)

Jasmine - (gets up and walks over to Marta)

Envy – why did you kick me Jass?

Jasmine – perverted Palmtree (grabs the clothes and walks to the bathroom)

Greed – great, now she is mad

Aneko – yeah, but she is going to kill me…

Envy – why?

Marta – we gave her a miniskirt…

Envy – be right back… (changes to a cat and sneaks into the bathroom)

Greed – why does she hate miniskirts?

Aneko – because she doesn't like to show her legs (a thud is heard in the bathroom and Jass walks out with Envy)

Marta – let me guess, he…

Jasmine – yes, and Envy tried to help

Envy – you look great in a skirt.

Aneko – …

Jasmine – hey Aneko, can I talk to you _alone_?

Greed – I'm not leaving, it's my room!

Jasmine – I know how to kill a Homunculus, Greed… so OUT! (kicks him below the belt and he crashes into Envy out the door while Marta calmly walks out)

Aneko – how are we going to get out of here?

Jasmine – I don't know… wait—the window! (they open the window)

Aneko – wait Jass, I need my bracelets

Jasmine – here (takes off blue bracelets and hands them to Aneko)

Aneko – thanks Jass… (Greed and Envy break down the door)

Jasmine – Aneko, I need you to find your uncle or Ed and stay with them—

Aneko – but why…eep! (gets pushed out the window by Jasmine)

Envy – oh no you don't! (tackles Jasmine to the floor)

Greed – we aren't letting you escape so easily Sin!

Jasmine – _Aneko, stay safe._ (Greed closes the window)

_**With Aneko**_

Aneko – _Jass…_That hurt… I landed on boxes

Voice – you okay miss?

Aneko – huh? (looks up to see an old lady with faded blonde hair wearing a dress) Yes, I'm fine, ma'am.

Hitomi – my name's Hitomi… are you a state alchemist?

Aneko – yes I am, but how did you know?

Hitomi – your bracelets

Aneko – Oh, my name is Aneko Mustang—

Hitomi – you're Roy Mustang's niece?!

Aneko – yes, you know him?

Hitomi – him and two others are at my house right now—

Aneko – (stands up) may I come with you?

Hitomi – sure… what's wrong dear?

Aneko – my best and closest friend got kidnapped!

Hitomi – you poor dear, come, let us go see your uncle (they both walk away)

_**With Jasmine**_

Jasmine – tell me again why am I handcuffed?

Greed – we can't trust you, so me or Envy will be with you to keep an eye on you, Princess

Jasmine – Right, and don't call me Princess

Envy – yeah… wait, what?

Jasmine – I can't run away if I wanted to… I'm just worried about my brother and the…(an explosion is heard and screaming)

Greed – what the hell?! (Marta and Donchet run into the room) What's going on?!

Donchet – it's that Chaos guy!

Jasmine – about time (closes her eyes and red markings appear on her body)

Envy – she is going to her true form—

Greed – true form? (Jasmine's skin changes to a black collar with markings glowing and has angel wings come out of her back)

Envy – why do you think they call her the Elemental Angel?

Jasmine – I haven't changed into my true form in years (opens her eyes and they are a deep purple)

Greed – this is going to be fun

Jasmine – I'm in no mood to fight, but if you want to, then fine! (breaks off handcuffs)

Envy – I'll fight you too Sin!!

Voice – Jasmine! Where are you?!

Jasmine – I got to run boys! (jumps through the window)

Greed – oh no you don't!!

Envy – you aren't leaving me again!! (jumps out the window after Jasmine)

_**Outside the Devil's Nest**_

Envy – dang it, where did she go?!

Greed – Donchet, can you find her?

Donchet – her scent is fading away

Envy – _I'm getting her back if it's the last thing I do and if Greed or anybody gets in my way... I'll kill them!_

_**With Aneko**_

Roy – Aneko! (hugs her) where's Jass?

Aneko – she helped me escape from Greed, but got caught—

Voice – you don't have to worry about me Roy… (they all turn to look at the door to see Jasmine in her true form)

Ed – who the heck are you?!

Aneko – Jass! (runs and gives her a hug) You escaped!

Jasmine – yeah, but I can't change back and Chaos is inside me healing because of his fight with Greed.

Al – is that your true form?

Jasmine – why do you think they call me the Elemental Angel? Not for my sweetness.

Roy – Jasmine, listen, that wasn't Riza that kissed me, it was Envy to get you to—

Jasmine – (kisses Roy)

Aneko – Gross, old people kissing!

Jasmine – (pulls away from Roy) hey Ed, by the way, Aneko has a crush on you—

Aneko – Jass!! (runs up the stairs blushing)

Roy – well Ed, what are you going to do now, huh?

Ed – I don't know…

Jasmine – tell Aneko how you feel about her, stupid!

Ed – what?! How did you…

Roy – Jass can see a person's emotion in their eyes.

Al – that's cool!

Jasmine – go now kid before someone else does

Ed – fine (walks up stairs to Aneko's room)

Roy – he better not hurt—

Jasmine – he won't, it's young love Flame

_**In Aneko's Room**_

Aneko – (sitting on the bed staring out the window) _Why did Jass have to tell him so bluntly?! Now he's going to think of me as a crazy fangirl..._(hears a knock at the door)

Ed – Aneko, it's me. Can I come in?

Aneko – yeah, it's open.

Ed – (opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him) Are you okay?

Aneko - (blushing) y-yeah. I'm just embarrassed that you had to find out like that.

Ed – (sits down on the bed beside her) Well then, why don't _you_ tell me?

Aneko – but I… I'm scared…

Ed – What are you scared about? I'm not going to hurt you.

Aneko – I'm scared that…(a tear rolls down her cheek) you won't like me back…

Ed – (grabs Aneko's chin and lifts her head up) Well, if you won't say it… then I will. (pulls Aneko's head closer to his) I love you (he closes his eyes and places his lips against hers)

Aneko – _I can't believe it... he loves me! It feels weird, though, that he's interested in me and not Jess... but I guess she was right... there's someone out there for everyone, you just need to wait for the right one to come your way._ (Aneko closes her eyes and enjoys the kiss)

_**Meanwhile **_

Roy – they didn't hurt you did they?

Jasmine – no, they treated me like a princess

Roy – because you are one (looks at her eyes)

Jasmine – I think I can change back now (her wings disappear and her skin changes back to normal, but the red markings stay)

Roy – you're… wearing a mini-skirt

Jasmine – Roy, don't go perverted on me—

Roy – I'm not… yet

Al – I'm going to check on brother and Aneko

Jasmine – I'm coming too… I don't trust Roy near me when we're alone—

Roy – what?! (Al and Jasmine walk upstairs)

_**Upstairs**_

Al – oh my… (Ed and Aneko are kissing on her bed)

Jasmine – Cute, Aneko has a boyfriend! (Aneko pulls away)

Aneko – Shut up Jass! You have three guys!!

Roy – three?! Who's the other two?!


End file.
